


Star

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [13]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, POV Saeran Choi, POV Second Person, Random - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, as you can see it's really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: You only need one star.





	Star

You have a lot of them in your room. When you’re unable to sleep, you count them. Little green plastic stars, all over the walls and the ceiling, glowing when your room is too dark for you to bear—when you don’t want to feel alone.

You feel Yoosung’s presence in each one of those stars. When you wake up in the middle of the night, scared and shaky, you find comfort in their soft glow. You tell yourself that Yoosung is watching over you, and no matter how much you repeat that over and over, it always seems to work.

But today, there are no stars on your ceiling.

You don’t need them anymore.

Because the only star you need is right next to you.

Yoosung’s arms are around your waist, and his head is on your chest. He’s asleep, and you take your time to admire how soft his face looks, and how bright that little smile on his lips shines. The warmth of his body comforts you a thousand times more than the stars ever did. His presence left very little room for doubt—you knew he was watching over you.

Besides, why keep the stars when he’s going to outshine them, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying not to write negative stuff in the notes is becoming really difficult.


End file.
